Wounds
by Xenohunter217
Summary: A year has passed since the events of Fate. Isaac and Sally are enjoying the good life. But when a new darkness rises, and Isaac is once again pulled into conflict. What will become of Isaac and Sally's relationship. Will Isaac be able to stand the darkness down by himself. Please R&R.
1. Tattoo

**A/N: Here is the sequel to Fate. This story picks up a year after Fate left off. I hope you enjoy, if you haven't read the epilogue to Fate entitled Home, or even read the story Fate this may get a little confusing. So please read that first. If you find yourself confused at Isaac's actions towards Sally after what happened in Fate, that is fine it is probably due to the fact I did not explain well. For better explanation see my profile page.** **Anyways without further ado here is the riveting sequel known as Wounds.**

Chapter 1

"Isaac, according to local news reports Retroville Bank has a hostage situation." Vox reported in the reciever I had placed in my ear.

I sighed. _Of course perfect timing._ I thought as I looked to my right where Sally was sitting. This was only our second date. The first being to The Candybar, then there was this one where we decided to go to the movies. _So much for that._ I thought as I excused myself to the restroom. Once I finally exited the theater into the main lobby. My eyes adjusted to the sunlight as I stepped onto the sidewalk, that had been baking in the heat of the day. Being the end of June in Texas it was no surprise to me.

I sped walk to the alley, that held the fire exits for the various theaters. Once in the cover of the alley. I clicked a button on the side of the receiver nestled in my ear. It expanded outward slowly and covered my face with a familiar cowl. Soon my body was covered with a black suit with white highlights. Once I was ready I took to the skies. _I gotta be quick, or else Sally will wonder where I went._

With that thought I sped the booster to max power in my back, and altered my course toward Retroville Bank.

"Vox, do you have a number on the hostiles present in the area?" I asked as I flew.

"Reports range from four to six present, Isaac." She replied.

"Thanks Vox, understood." I replied curtly.

As I made my final approach I saw police cruisers surrounding the front of the building, and a sense of Deja Vu overcame me. I tried my best to push those troubling thoughts of that fateful night from my mind. Not wasting anymore time in my thoughts I dove through the glass curtain wall, that covered the front of the bank.

I managed to collide with one man on my way in. Carrying him with me to the ground with my own momentum. I snatched the handgun from his now limp hand, and wasted no time. Taking aim I took out two other men before they could react. Finally taking time to count I realized there were only four. _Too easy._ I found the other man in the back. Using a civilian as a body shield. _Maybe not._

He ordered I dropped the weapon, and raise my hands. Not wanting the civilian to come to harm I complied. He let go of the civilian not thinking about my boosters. _Wrong move, buddy._ I thought as I boosted straight into him. Sending both of us into the counter of the bank.

With all hostiles downed I started helping people get to the exits. All the while making sure no one had gotten hurt. I soon noticed out of the corner of my eye, that all the men had a peculiar tattoo on their shoulders. It had the body of a snake, but instead of having the head of a snake, it had a circular eyeball as the head. Cataloguing it in my mind to look into more later. I listened as many thanked me to which I replied. "It's all in a day's work."

I soon took off before I was interviewed by every cop, and news network in town. But the main reason was the lady I had left waiting in the movie theater. I landed in the alley by the fire exits a few minutes later. Quickly pressing the button on the receiver in my ear. My suit disappeared as fast as it went on.

Few minutes later I strolled back into the theater in street clothes, and took my seat next to Sally. She didn't say anything just gripped my hand. I smiled to myself. We had come far over the last year. The wounds had finally healed, and all that was left were scars now. Memories of another life. One I would soon not forget. With that sentiment I turned back to the movie on the big screen. All the while the image of that tattoo seared in the back of my brain.


	2. Shattered

**A/N: Here is Chapter 2 of Wounds.** **I hope you enjoy, if you haven't read the epilogue to Fate entitled Home, or even read the story Fate this may get a little confusing. So please read that first. If you find yourself confused at Isaac's actions towards Sally after what happened in Fate, that is fine it is probably due to the fact I did not explain well. For better explanation see my profile page.**

Chapter 2

As the movie's end credits started to scroll down the screen. Sally and I got up out of our seats, and realized just how cramped our legs were. Due to the fact, that this theaters seats were probably older than both of us.  
We were soon out on the same sun scorched sidewalk. Hand in hand I led her over to the old family sedan. In the last three months I finally got my license seeing as I was a nineteen year old. Well that, and the fact that I didn't want to have to ask Sally for a ride everywhere, _how embarrassing that would be._ I opened the door for her, and listened to the creak of it. I simply was surprised this thing still ran. With a creak from the closing door pulling me from my thoughts. I made my way to the driver's door, and climbed in. Turning the ignition over, I pulled out from the curb, and started in the direction of Sally's dorm.

A couple minutes into the car ride I decided to try, and break the ice. "So...how's college going?"

She smiled at my question. "It's summer silly. I don't have classes right now." She replied failing to stifle a giggle.

I wanted to die as my mistake was realized. Trying to play it off. "Well…you know. In a general sense… how is it." I tried to pull it together, while failing tremendously.

"Sure that's what you meant." She replied knowingly teasing me.

"It is I swear." I replied once again not sounding convincing enough.

"Whatever you say." She said with a smile in my direction.

Seeing her infectious smile out of the corner of my eye. I also broke into a smile. The rest of the ride was spent in silence.

About 5 minutes later I pulled to a stop in front of a dorm building. Sighing as I pulled the car into park. I looked over at Sally releasing her buckle. Before I had a chance to say anything, her lips slammed into mine. As quick as the kiss began it ended, although it felt as though it had lasted an eternity. She thanked me for the movie, and the ride with red covering her face. I felt my own cheeks heat up as she got out of the car, and slammed the creaky door on her way out. I watched her walk up the door make sure she got into the building safely. And with great regret I pulled the sedan into drive, and drove away.

After another ten minutes or so I pulled to a stop in front neutron residence. Clicking it into park I pulled the key out of the ignition, and sighed. I thought of the day's events the hostage situation, the tattoo, but those were worries long forgotten. No thanks to Sally. I giddily opened the driver's door, and stepped onto the hot summer sidewalk leading up to the front door. Barely able to contain my excitement I walked happily into the house. I tossed my keys into a bowl in the kitchen, and walked through the living room to head up the stairs.

When out of the corner of my eye I saw lying in his arm chair, but something was off. Usually I would know he was sleeping all the way down in my lab due to his snoring. _Well maybe that's a little bit of an over exaggeration._ But he wasn't snoring. Perplexed I stepped up to him. There was a paper tucked into the chair next to him. I carefully pulled the paper out, and plastered in colorful ink in the center was a giant eyeball, with a body of a snake. My hands started shaking. I carefully felt for a pulse. Nothing.

In that moment my giddy self was shattered into a million pieces. He can't be. My hands let the note fall to my feet. As I fell to my knees my resolve broke, a torrent of tears rolled down my face. One thing became clear this was no coincidence. With this thought I lost it, and released my anger on the wall with my fist. _He didn't deserve this._ With that I collapsed on the ground, _Anyone I get close with gets killed._ I sat crying while a thought kept playing through my head. _Why it's not fair for me, or for…..her._


	3. Buried

**A/N: Here is the next chapter, so I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 3

It hadn't even been a week, and there I was standing in front of the Neutron plot, dressed in a black suit. Sally stood at my side as they lowered the coffin into the hole. _Why did it have to be him, why?_ I thought to myself. Forcing to keep my control I looked forward straight as a dagger. Once the various speeches ended, they started filling the hole. Most people cleared out in the following minutes, offering there condolences and apologies as they passed. I shook more hands than I ever had in my entire life. I kept a strong exterior, even though my brain was losing it.

The Neutron plot was soon close to empty. With only me and Sally remaining. I just stared at the tombstone. It held an inscription I had probably read a thousand times today alone.I clenched my fist to the point that it started to turn white. I could feel my nails pierce my palm, but what do I care. _I deserve the pain. It was my fault he was gone._ _If I would have been there, that day. Instead of out seeing a damn movie._ Turning on my heel in the Neutron plot I started to make my way to the old family sedan. I didn't say anything as I slowly made my way up the hill, and soon Sally started to follow as well. When I finally made it to the top of the hill, I opened Sally's door for her. Hearing the creak of it brought back the memories from a couple days ago. _How naive was I to think I could have a normal life_. Cut from my reminiscing by the creak of the car door shutting. I walked over slowly to the drivers side, and climbed in. I didn't say a word as I turned the key in the ignition, and drove away.

We sat in silence for the first minute or so of the ride. Just watching the road lines pass by. With every inch I grew further away from the man who gave me a home, a bed to sleep in a year ago. Sally sat in the passenger seat of the sedan conflicted on whether to say anything or not. She soon chose, and broke the silence. "You sure you'll be okay by yourself. I don't think you should be alone right now."

I softly responded with a weak smile after another minute of driving "I'll be fine, I promise."

With that line we settled back into our silent stupor as even more lines passed us by. After a few more minutes of this I finally spotted her dorm building. I slowed to a stop in front of it, and looked over to see her slowly undoing her buckle. Once she finished she pulled the old handle, and opened the creaky door once again. Before she stepped out of the sedan she turned back "Make sure to take care of yourself Isaac." She said.

Not knowing what she wanted me to say I simply said, "I will." She gave me one more concerning look, and climbed out. I watched as she walked up to the door, and entered the building. After a few more seconds in silence I sighed, and clicked the sedan in gear. I slowly pulled away, and back onto the street.

As I drove I filled with great sorrow. Thinking over all the duck documentaries, and pie I ate with the man. My knuckles once again grew white as they gripped the steering wheel. _No you got to stop. He wouldn't want this. I have to move on. I have to live for him and for myself._

With this inspiring thought I started thinking. I started to unfold this intricate puzzle laid out before me. Thinking of the information I had I tried with all my might to solve it. First thing I need to do is to get Vox scanning for that tattoo. Second thing I have to analyze the two situations in which it has revealed itself so far. I got to figure out if there was something that linked the two.

I soon was pulling into the driveway of the Neutron house. Racking the car into park, and removing the key I collapsed back into the seat and sighed. _No, you have to stop he wouldn't want you to dwell. It's time to prove you deserve to be buried alongside them._ With confidence now surging through me I set out to find the answer. _No one will stand in my way._


	4. Resolve

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has kept up with the story. Sorry for the long wait I had a bad case of writer's block, but anyways please read and enjoy.**

Chapter 4

I stepped out of the car, and shut the door behind me. Taking a deep breathe I walked around the house. Not even bothering to walk inside, knowing the memories that would swell. I kept my thoughts on my goal, so I wouldn't lose my cool. _Gotta focus, gotta focus…_

Barely keeping it reigned in I made it to the backyard, and faced the lab. I made it to the door, and went to unlock the door. My key didn't go in the lock it just pushed the door open a tad. In that moment I knew something was up. _I never left that door unlocked_.

"Vox, are there intruders in the lab?" I asked softly as I clicked the receiver in my ear.

No response.

"Vox, answer." I repeated.

No response.

"Shit" I said aloud as I moved my finger from the talk button to the one next to it on the receiver. I pressed it, and within the next few seconds my body had been covered in the black combat suit once again. _I hope no one saw that._ I thought as i looked around me. Knowing exactly what that would mean for my secret identity.

The infrared filters activated in my visor subduing the colors of my surroundings to blacks and blues. I gripped the handle on the door with my bright red and orange hand, and slowly pushed it open. I flinched instinctively as it creaked on its hinges. As I entered I did not see anything that seemed off. Taking that as a good sign I slowly walked down the metal grate stairs into the lab. Being careful making sure the soles of my shoes didn't screech on metal stairs. I reached the end of the stairs. Stepping onto the concrete flooring i did a visual scan of the lab. Nothing jumped out on the infrared except for a light green emanating from certain electronics. Knowing there was no one there i switched my visor setting back to normal and set to work figuring out what they had done.

I went straight up to where Vox's screen hung on the wall, and began looking for what was wrong.

"Vox, can you hear me…Vox. Come on Vox say something." I kept repeating as i started to investigating her components. "Her power supply is ok, her processor seems fine, her….wait. Wait a minute where are her hard drives." Understanding dawned on me as i realized the problem. It wasn't the fact that the computer itself wasn't working. It's simply that she isn't there anymore. That would explain why I can't talk to here. If the hard drive is not connected to a device with access to the internet. She would be in both a literal and figurative jail cell.

 _Who would do this._ I slowly stood, and tried to get a full grip on what exactly this meant for me. I am alone, truly alone. In that bleak moment I remember Sally's smiling face, and it saved me. It is my anchor in this truly lonely world. I looked towards the picture on the desk of my Dad and his friends. Not to remember the life I once had, but to dream about the life I could have had. I gripped the frame tight in my hands with mallace, so tight to the point where the glass formed hairline cracks. The cracks in the glass distorting a graffitied image of a snake with an eyeball as a head painted on the frame.

After a while of just staring at the frame my grip loosened to the point where said frame slipped from my hand. The frame's corner hit the ground and the glass shattered. Just as my resolve from a moment ago had.

I pulled my suits helmet from my head. I stared at my reflection in the visor. The shell of a man stared back at me. One that had taken too much shit in one week. One that couldn't take anymore. Not wanting to look at the sad state of the man in the reflection anymore. I swung around and chucked my helmet at a rack of inventions. I lost control and fell to my knees. "Why!" I yelled to myself, as I slammed my fists into the concrete in front of me. Frozen there as sobs racked my body. "Why is this happening to me, what did I do to deserve this life…..why?" I slowly said between breaths as tears streamed down my face. I gritted my teeth with resolve, _Whoever did this will pay. I won't rest till you get to fill the full breadth of what you put me through._

I slowly pulled myself together, and stood up. _Focus, that is what it is going to take. It won't be like last time. I won't have any distractions._

I pressed the button on my receiver making my suit fold back up. Not knowing what to do I sat down at a table in the lab with a pen and pad of paper. Repeatedly through the night I kept writing all the events that had occured in the last week on a piece of paper. In different orders and orientation trying to find something that connected them other than the tattoo.

 _Nothing…..Nope not that either._ I thought as I crumpled up another page, and started fresh once more. _There has got to be something, as I racked my brain for an answer._ After a couple more hours, and twenty more pages it struck me. _All of them except for the bank robbery targeted something or someone, who is affiliated with me. Which means they could either go after Sally, or my only remaining relatives in the area Mr and . Sally probably would think something is up if I don't leave her side all day. Well and if i'm not with her she is either at class, which should be pretty safe, or at her dorm where there are plenty of other people. So I should probably try and be with the Vortexes as much as I possibly can, to make the possible windows of time in which something can happen smaller. This should work for at least a while till I can get to the bottom of what is happening in this town._

Sleep deprivation over the past few days soon caught up with me, and before I knew it my head hung in deep sleep over the table. _**Hard asphalt under my immobilized body, warm blood runs into my eyes and mouth… my blood. An evil cackle cracked through the air like a whip, almost feminine in quality. Robotic hand, snares my face in its cold grip. Pressure increases, coldness engulfs me, as something snaps. All goes black, no pain, no noise, no heartache, just darkness.**_


End file.
